Given Freedom
by missingSkywalker
Summary: AU. Prince Luke Organa manages to give Imperial plans to R2-D2, but he gets captured by the Imperials. A Storm Trooper must make a decision. Biggs. Mist. Nightmare. Dream. Gwen. Takes place 14 years after RotS. You're given freedom? Will you take the chance? Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas, but the idea is mostly mine. Also my OCs are mine too.
1. Chapter 1

Luke's POV-

Luke Organa was in trouble; the Imperials had caught his ship. He was waiting for the Imperial plans to download onto the disc. "Come on," he whispered impatiently. The words Download Complete showed up on the screen. He quickly grabbed the disc.

His heart pounded against his chest as he left the room and hid. The hallway he hid in was small and tucked away in the Tantive IV, but soon Storm troopers would be coming. Luke sharply breathed inward when he heard the telltale pounding of the Storm troopers.

He figured they knew he was part of the Rebellion with his parents. He hoped that he could find his droids. The droids could take the plans off the ship. He heard the blasts coming from blasters were heard; their sound seemed to haunt the empty hall. He wished to help his men, but he knew he had to send the plans away.

Luke spotted R2-D2 who came over to him. "R2," Luke whispered," Find Obi-Wan Kenobi and send this message. This is your mission from the Rebellion." R2 whistled. Luke smiled before recording hologram. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Rebellion needs your help."

Luke slipped into the main hallway after R2-D2 started going over C-3PO. "Mission? Prince Luke here? R2, I'm afraid your circuits are fired." Said C-3PO. Luke smiled and stiffed a laugh; R2-D2 and C-3PO were hilarious to watch and worse than any old married couple.

Luke remembered hearing stories on Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Clone Wars when he was little. He had admired Padme and what she did. He wondered how she really died and caused by what; Luke didn't believe Padme died pregnant. Something nagged at the back at his head that it hadn't happened.

His father, Bail Organa, had been a friend of hers when Padme had been alive. Obi-Wan Kenobi had helped Padme; he was a famous Jedi Knight with his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was said to be the most powerful Force Sensitive before he died during the Jedi Purge. Luke figured that if Obi-Wan had lived than so had Anakin.

Luke saw a few Storm Troopers behind him with their blasters on stun. He took his own blaster he had carried in his sleeve out that was set on stun also. Luke managed to stun all but one before being stunned himself.

-Storm trooper POV-

The storm trooper looked at the young boy on the floor. "Commander," He radioed in," I stunned a person from the ship you may want to interrogate." "Okay, Storm trooper, bring him into Prison Block A-A757." Said his Commander."We'll interrogate after he wakes up." "Yes, sir." Says the Storm trooper.

The Storm trooper looked at the boy on the floor. He looked like Prince Luke Organa with his silky brown hair that fell onto his forehead. He had a lean yet slightly muscular frame and a square jar that was complete with Luke's traditional white robe that fell to his ankles, white sweatpants underneath, and white boots.

He felt bad for turning him in, but it was his job, and he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he was just a unimportant Storm trooper. Perhaps if he had been a really good pilot, he would have been more important.

He carried the boy to his cell. "Identify yourself, please." Said a storm trooper on the other side of the speaker. "ST-684845," He calmly replied. "Access approved. Move along." Said the other storm trooper. The door beeped and opened; he stepped forward dropped the boy gently to the floor. He turned heel and left, leaving the boy to his fate.

-A few hours later...- Luke's POV-

Luke woke up crumbled on the floor of an Imperial Cell. He sat up abruptly when he heard the door open with a hiss. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was: Darth Vader. He had seen him in person, heard stories about him, and had seen many holograms of him, but nothing prepared him for this.

"Where are the Death Star plans?" Darth Vader growled angrily. Luke was stunned at his anger; it was famous as himself and was quite scary. Luke quickly put on his Senator face as he liked to call it. "What plans?" He asked innocently. Darth Vader stepped forward, and Luke barely managed to keep his calm facade. "You know what I am talking about!" He practically yelled. He was fuming at him now.

"I have no patience for your games, Prince." Snarls Vader. "I am simply on a diplomatic mission." Says Luke calmly with his hands folded in his lap. Luke watched as Vader's temper flared even more. Luke choked and felt his wind pipe almost crush from Vader force choking him. "I said I have no patience for your games, and I mean it. TELL ME WHERE THE PLANS ARE!" He yelled in his rage. Luke didn't answer and struggled against Vader. I won't give in. Luke thought softly. Luke was choking and struggling a foot over the ground. "You will give in and tell me." Sneered Vader.

Luke was shocked, but he keep his "Senator Face" up. His heart pounded against his chest; he hides his shaking hands against his white clothes. Now was not the time for games. Luke thought nervously. Really, Luke? Calm down. I must be calm. Vader stared at him and said,"I'll bring in the droids to interrogate you too, if you wish, or perhaps some other type of pain. Vader releases Luke's throat and lets Luke prepare for what was coming next. Luke wondered why Vader was letting him rest. Oh Force, I hope not. He thought, trying to calm himself down. He prepared himself for real torture.

-The Next Day-

Luke woke on his left side on the metal bed in his cell; his body ached from being tortured yesterday. He noticed that his breakfast was here; it constited of what looked like... well... fried and oiled nerf steak and water. He sighed. Seriously? Who eats Nerf Steak? He wondered. Oh, well. He attempted to eat the steak, which wasn't a great idea; the steak wasn't very edible. He nearly coughed it up before he drank some of the water. Great. He thought sarcastically. Just the way to start the morning.

Luke paled when the door opened to reveal Darth Vader accompanied by two Storm Troopers. He sat up on his bed and placed on his "Senator Face" again. Time for Round two. He thought. The door closed, leaving Luke Organa with Darth Vader.

1,079 words! What do you think? Missing Skywalker out for now. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2._

 ** _Chapter 2- Bye, bye, Alderaan-_**

-Storm Trooper's POV-

He shouldn't be thinking of Luke Organa who was only fourteen and a traitor to the Empire. He was a soldier of the Empire, but the longer he stayed the more he hated it. He had joined the Imperial Academy and became friends with Thane Kyrell and Ciena Reed. But he had failed to pass, and for that, he became a volunteer Storm Trooper. Sadly for ST-6845845, Vader trusted him and usually demanded him part of his troops. That meant he was rarely not off duty like Captain Piett.

Captain Piett was a great officer. He hoped Piett would live a long life and die of natural causes; unlike most officers, he was respectful, nice, and intelligent. He felt bad for the man though.

He sighed. Politics were... well... very interesting. He prayed that Luke Organa was safe. Safe like Wes Janson and his other academy buddies. Although, the Storm Trooper didn't know it; this was the beginning of his adventures. And only the beginning of his worries.

-Luke's POV-

Luke couldn't take anymore of Vader's anger; he could survive imperial torture,(wouldn't be the first time), could outrun most Imperial ships, out smart almost every political person of important, survive Prince Xizor, Jar Jar Binks, and even the Emperor. But for some odd reason, He couldn't take Vader's anger at him; he didn't know why he felt compassion to him. After all, he was a Sith, killer, and his interrogator. He didn't understand his weird feelings. "Blast it!" He whispered half-heartily to the door.

'It's odd.' Pondered Luke. 'I never thought I would feel sympathy for Vader.' He felt pity for many, even Prince Xizor, but never before for Vader. But he always saw him as fascinating, and he felt almost connected to him. He was confused why.

Vader almost seemed to be glaring through his mask as if he was reading his mind. Before, he had heard that he could and dismissed it as a rumor to others, but he knew it to be true. Vader motioned for a Storm Trooper to put his binders on him; when the binders were secure, the door opened, and Vader strode out. Luke followed with the two Storm Troopers guarding him.

Luke felt a feeling of dread as he strode behind Vader, trying to distract himself. 'He's so tall, and I'm so short.' Luke mused. He wasn't very tall; in fact, he had always been one of the shortest of his class when he was younger. He still was. 'Stop it. You are annoying me.' Replied an exasperated voice in his head. He glanced at Vader who nodded at him. He proceeded to walk behind Vader, patiently, while secretly dreading where they were going.

Luke watched as they passed many Imperials. He memorized all the different hallways as they walked to the bridge of the Death Star. The window was large and showed the Galaxy. Luke longed to fly to the stars.

'But I can't. I always dreamed of flying to the stars. Even though I was always told I would be a political figure like my Father. But, of course, he isn't my biological father. I love him and Breha, but I still dreamed of meeting my biological father. I love my biological father and mother. I have vague memories of her.' Luke smilied at the thought of her. 'Love is for fools.' Spoke Vader's voice in his mind again. 'And peace is an illusion.' Luke glared at him for a few moments. 'Peace can be achieved; love is not for fools. Love is an important part of life.' He thought angrily. His fists were clenched, and his nails were making crescent moons into his palms. 'Love is a LIE!' Vader yelled into Luke's mind.

Vader glanced at him before continuing to walk. Luke defiantly followed him with his hands in fists. The two Storm Troopers exchanged looks before following them. Luke wondered what made him think that way before following him. 'What hurt or loss made Vader block others out? Stop believing in love? He also sounded as if he had no hope.' He wondered. Vader glared at him again, and Luke stopped thinking about it. He, instead, thought of his happy memories on Alderran.

Luke nearly stumbled when he saw Alderaan from the window. It looked ever more beautiful with the bright green and blue covering the planet. He knew somewhere in there was his father, mother, his pet named Padme, and all his friends. His heart nearly stopped when he realized what they probably going to do to his home planet. Grand Moff Tarkin gave a slight nod of his heard toward the Storm Troopers. They unlocked the binders around his wrists.

Luke rubbed his wrists before speaking. "Tarkin. I should have known; I smelled your foul scent when I walked on board." He said to the Grand Moff. Luke suspected that if Vader and the Storm Troopers could they would be laughing. Vader was holding him against his chest, preventing him from escaping. "Charming to the least. You must know how hard it was to sign your death warrant." Said Tarkin to Luke. "I'm surprised you had the liberty of signing it." He said to Tarkin. Tarkin smiled wryly and looked out the window.

"Where is the Rebel Base?" Asked Tarkin. "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Luke who had put best confused expression on. Blast it! Thought Luke. "If you don't tell me, the Death Star will target Alderaan." Said Tarkin as he turned to face Luke. Luke's eyes widened, and his breathe hitched. No. No. He thought. All those people... "Datooine. They're on Datooine." He said, looking guilty and keep his eyes on the floor. His gaze went back to Alderaan as he defiantly faced his home planet. "Excellent. Fire when ready." Said Tarkin. "No!" Shouted Luke who took a step forward and struggled against Vader. Vader pulled him against his chest and held him in place. Luke watched in horror as Alderaan was destroyed; Luke Organa did what he never did, he cried. Tears streamed down his face as he choked down sobs that threaten to burst out, and his hands made fists and made more crescent moons in his palms.

Alderaan is gone, and he is one of the last people from there. He is the last of the Royal Family. He sadly twirls his necklace in his hand; it's a necklace with a small gold chain and a circular gold pendent with a large circular emerald inside and seven little circular diamonds surrounding it. With love for your fifth birthday. Breha and Bail, Your loving and doting Parents. To our precious little gem. He smiled.

"I love you." Luke whispered to the destroyed planet. Emotions bubble up in him at the sight of it. Horror, rage, and sadness all mix into one as reality crashes down on him. They're actually gone; he'll never see his parents, Bail Antilles,(his grandfather), and maybe, Winter too. Winter was known as the "Targeter " a Rebel agent, but to him, she was his sister, adopted or not. Winter had blue eyes that could be icy or warm depending on her mood, white long hair that fell past her shoulders, and a natural grace with a regal air that surrounded her. He smiled softly as he remembered childhood memories of happiness and fun. 'Poor Winter.' He thought. 'Well, at least, she doesn't have to live in pain with her perfect memories of Alderaan.'

Tarkin ordered the Storm Troopers to bring him back to his cell. All the way there all Luke could think about was that he would have to stay strong for the Rebel alliance, for Winter, for Breha, for Bail, and for his mother. He would stay strong. That was his last thought before he fell asleep in his cell.

 _Author's note- This fanfic takes place in an alternate universe where it's Luke Organa of Alderaan, not Leia. It also happens five or six [depending on whether you go with the book timeline or the movie] before what happens in the Original Timeline._

 _Anyways, please review. Any Star Wars characters that I should add to the story? Until next time, Missing Skywalker out for now. 1,310 words._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to Guest for reviewing and Jesus' girl 4ever for following! :) You made my day! This chapter is for you two._

Luke woke up at fourteen hundred hours, or six hours after the destruction of Alderaan. 'Alderaaan. Winter. Bail. Breha!' He thought alarmed. Although he was to be terminated soon, he felt ready for it. He felt at peace and calm, ready to face his death. He sensed that three Storm Troopers were going to get him. They were only a few feet away.

He quickly sat up and brushed himself off, determined not to die without honor or dignity. Luke smiled sadly. Maybe he would see his family and friends soon. He hoped so. 'I will not die without hope.' Luke thought. Luke stood up and stepped forward; his wrists in front of his body as he waited for them to put the binders on. 'If I die, I die in peace.' Luke thought.

The first Storm Trooper put the binders on his wrists, and he motioned to Luke to follow him. Luke nodded and followed the Storm Trooper. 'I will miss...' Luke thought before stuttering. "Wait... What are you doing?" He asked the Storm Trooper. The Storm Trooper had leaded him to the ship's hanger. "Helping you escape." ST said to him as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

ST undid his binders and jumped into one of the TIE Fighters. Luke followed and jumped into the piloting seat. He proceeds to ready for the ship for takeoff and started the TIE Fighter. "Why are you a Storm Trooper?" HE asked the ST. "I failed as a pilot during the training." The ST Said sadly as they took off. "What's your name?" Luke asked, trying to avoid the failed pilot-in-training subject. "Wedge Antilles from Coriella." Wedge said. "Incoming TIE Fighters." Luke said.

Wedge nodded and shot them down with a couple shots to each. Luke flew them out into space toward the planet Datooine. "Are they still coming?" Asked Luke. "No." Replied Wedge. "Where are we going by the way?" "To the Rebellion." Luke said.

"The REBELLION?!" Shouted a very surprised Wedge. "Yes." Luke replied calmly. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Wedge asked. Luke raised an eyebrow at him before going back to piloting. Wedge blushed. "I'm sorry. I've just always wanted to join, your highness." Said Wedge. Luke stiffed and gritted his teeth. "Please don't call me your highness. Luke is fine." Luke said. "Yes, your- I mean Luke." Wedge stammered out. Luke half-smiled as he piloted the ship to the Rebellion; he liked Wedge. Perhaps they could be friends, and he could introduce him to the art of pranking.

"Who is this?" Asked a voice on the other end of the speaker. "This is Prince Luke Organa, Dak." Luke said to Dak. "Permission to land, your highness." Dak said. "Thank you, Dak." Luke replied. He switched the speaker inside the TIE Fighter off.

"I'm surprised they didn't blow us to pieces." Said Wedge. Luke chuckled. "I called them earlier so that that wouldn't happen." Said Luke. Wedge looked embarrassed and stared at his feet. "What can I do in the Rebellion?" Wedge asked. Luke smiled and said, "You can be a pilot-" "A pilot? ME?" Asked Wedge as if that was the most impossible thing in any galaxy.

"I failed in the Imperial Academy. What makes you think I can be a pilot?" Wedge asked angrily. Getting kicked out was still a sore subject to Wedge even if it was eight months ago. Since he failed, he became a Storm Trooper; he was determined to rise up quickly, and he had passed the academy in record time.

It was a great achievement especially at his young age, although he's still not sure why they accepted him into the academy. He and six other students were the youngest ever to attend that academy. Thane, Ciena, Nash, Berisse, Jude, and Kendy had all graduated together, and he... hadn't. His friends joined the Empire as pilots, while he was just a Storm Trooper.

Wedge wished he had graduated, because he could have won and not failed and defected to the Rebellion. Even since he failed, he had seen the evils of the Empire. He realized how bad it was. He would never forget what happened to Kendu.

"You can be a pilot. I just know it." Luke replied to Wedge. Wedge accidently jerked his head up and hit the roof. Luke unbuckled his seat belt and ran over to him. "How bad does it hurt?" He asked softly. Wedge rubbed his head before sitting up. "It's fine. Thank you, Luke." Wedge said hastily. Luke didn't look reassured, he let Wedge hop out. "Wedge, shower, eat and get some rest. Tomorrow you will have a long day ahead of you. The Council of the Rebel Alliance will see you tomorrow." Luke said before leaving toward the meeting room.

Wedge wondered if he could be a pilot and how he would find anything. That's about the moment a droid starting walking toward him. It was a golden 3PO unit protocol droid with mismatched plating. "Hello, I am Threepio-" "Beep-ba, boo." R2-D2 whistled. "R2! Excuse this blasted piece of metal." Said 3PO. "Beep-boo, rah-rah, bo!" R2-D2 whistled back angrily. Wedge suppressed a grin as he watched them go. He might just like it here.

 _Author's Note- Sorry it's short and I've updated in a while! Please Review! Who's your favorite Star Wars character? 874 words. Missing Skywalker out for now._


End file.
